


I Don't Want Your Freedom (I Want You)

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Side Revan - Freeform, F/M, Tempted to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: ‘I’ve been searching for you for so long.’ Revan’s voice is exactly the same as Carth remembers. ‘And now you’re here. Little Republic soldier. I saved the Republic. Twice. Shouldn’t it make you mine?’





	I Don't Want Your Freedom (I Want You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/gifts).

The door to his cell opens with a whizz. Carth turns his face to the wall. He doesn’t want to see—isn’t ready to see her _like this_.

‘I’ve been searching for you for so long.’ Revan’s voice is exactly the same as he remembers. So she doesn’t wear a mask, welcoming him. How polite. ‘And now you’re here. Little Republic soldier.’ She is getting closer and closer with every word. ‘I saved the Republic. Twice. Shouldn’t it make you mine?’

‘Twice?’ The question comes from his mouth almost involuntary and he curses mentally. He shouldn’t talk with her. Discussions and arguments always end up with agreeing to some points to defend others.

‘I saved it from Malak, didn’t I?’

‘You took it from Malak. It’s no the same.’

‘They call me its saviour.’

‘You force them to.’

‘I don’t, actually. I don’t care.’

But they all triple over themselves do get into her good graces and the effect is the same.

She sits on his bed. It’s too narrow to move, to escape the warmth of her body.

‘And whether you’re mine or not, I don’t want to force _you_,’ Revan sounds half-proud, half-complaining.

‘Do you expect gratitude?’

‘From _you_? Of course not. We were always arguing, weren’t we? And it’s not how this works.’

‘This?’ Great, really. Now they’re almost having a discussion.

A part of him aches every time he hears her voice. It’s much worse than listening to her official speeches in holonet, not only because of lack of the mask.

‘Us.’ She puts a hand on his arm, like steadying herself. She doesn’t wear gloves, either. ‘Love, in general.’

It breaks his heart. It breaks his heart even more that he can’t tell himself she’s lying. No, Revan—and he knows her, no matter on which side she’s on—has always been painfully honest and hotheaded, following her instincts, others’ opinions be damned. It saved the Republic once. It doomed it later.

‘I know you still love me. I can sense it. I have no idea why you think you should fight it. I made the Republic safe. Isn’t it what you’ve always wanted?’

The way of Sith, Carth recalls Jolee’s words, is that of tangling truths with lies and manipulating others with both. It’s never lies only, it’s mixing them until you can no longer recognise the truth and your whole world gets distorted.

In this particular case, Carth supposes, the one and only lie is Revan “having no idea why”. The one she must tell herself, too, so it’s a proof of Carth’s foolishness he tries to explain, like it could turn her from the darkness:

‘I wanted the Republic safe and free.’

‘Freedom without safety is a mirage.’

‘Well, yes, that’s what I—’

‘The Republic won’t be safe without me.’

Carth wishes he could say she’s a megalomaniac.

‘And _you_ won’t be neither safe nor happy without me,’ Revan adds, stroking his uniform with her thumb hesitantly. ‘I saw this. The Force showed me,’ and then, quieter. ‘I’m not happy without you, either.’

He’s not an expert, but he’d wager it’s not hard to mistaken a dream for a prophecy. And Revan it’s not happy, yes, it breaks his heart—and necks of a lot of galactic citizens. Unhappy dictators tend to lash out on their subjects.

‘I’m in your cell. Some definition of “safety” you have.’

‘You’re safe from the Council’s lies. From their outdated views, which poisoned the Republic and many of its best children. I know you and your… comrades… want only the best for it. If you spend some time free from this archaic influence, I’m sure you’ll understand why the Republic had to change and what I try to do. And I’ll be glad to listen to your criticism, as long as it’s constructive.’

By “constructive” she probably means “accepting me as the galaxy’s ruler”, but Carth feels a spark of hope. He knows her, right? The real her, not influenced by her past and others’ expectations, and some Force-curses. If he could get her to listen—to change things, even if gradually…

And if not, he and others will get a lot of intelligence. Very good intelligence, coming straight from Revan’s headquarters. Not to mention opposing the regime is easier when one walks free and he doubts they’ll be able to escape from their cells, let alone leave Korriban.

He turns from the wall, faces Revan. She beams. It’s like a punch to the gut.

‘I knew you were going to get it.’

‘I haven’t said anything yet.’

‘Sure. And I haven’t yet let you out of this cell.’ She grins at him, a little roguish. ‘But we both will. I’ve just told you, I envisioned it. Please, Carth, help me. Help me to improve the galaxy. Help me to not fall, again. I can’t make it without you.’

It’s a little too late to stop her from falling again—but perhaps not too late to save her one more time. Carth’s smile isn’t completely forced, when he takes her hand and squeezes it.

‘I can’t promise we’ll agree on the methods, but I want nothing more than to help you and the galaxy.’ Alongside or against her. Getting out of the cell was a first step. ‘Just let me try. Please.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, N.!


End file.
